


Anything you lose comes round in another form

by Shewiththehazeleyez



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I want to talk about my FEELINGS Dorian, M/M, OMC death, Tears, There will be happnies, in the past omc/inquisitor, poorly written fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewiththehazeleyez/pseuds/Shewiththehazeleyez
Summary: He has only a moment to think 'Maker's tits' right before the cold metal of the shield slams into him. It is a bright sunny cheerful day when in Maxwell's humble opinion everything goes to shit.





	Anything you lose comes round in another form

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all have to be slightly kind to me. It's been 3+ years since I have written ANYTHING. My beta is gone so if anybody who would take kind on a poor lonely fanfic writer give me a holla. Title is from the quote “Don’t grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.”  
> ― Jalaluddin Rumi

They were traveling around the Hinterlands looking for some Carta hideout when in Maxwell’s belief it all goes to shit. To be fair to Dorian he was actually trying to extend a hand of friendship to Cassandra, but for Maxwell it just opens up a whole can of worms he is not ready to deal with.  
“Tell me, Cassandra: did your family throw suitors at you?”

She nodded a short curt nod “My uncle did, waves of them – until I broke one's arm. Then there were fewer.”

“I must admit I never tried that.”

 “It was an accident. Well... mostly an accident.”

The Bull hoots. “Nice!” Maxwell just shakes his head and fights to keep a smile of off his face. He swoops done to collect some elfroot when Dorian asks his other question. “And what about you? Has our dear inquisitor ever had the lovely suitors thrown at him?” His hand stills and his back tenses. Cassandra, Maker bless her, knows the story and tries to derail Dorian.

“He is the fourth child Dorian. Do you seriously expect his parents to have paraded people by him?” Maxwell tries not to rip the elfroot at the ground and hope Dorian lets it go just this once. Like a dog with a bone, however he continues.

“Nonsense! Your parents must have. They’re nobles. Social climbing is what they _do._ ” By now, Maxwell has shoved the elfroot in his pouch. He doesn’t want to yell a Dorian because he doesn’t know about Oleander and everything that happened only a couple of years ago. How he sometimes still sees him around bends or out of the corner of his eye. Bull by now has caught onto how anxious Maxwell is and tries to distract Dorian as well. “Come on ‘Vint. Boss wouldn’t have any interesting stories like Seeker.”

“But I simply must know!”

“Yes, Dorian my parents did strive to find someone for me. They did find someone for me,” Maxwell shoves the plant into his bag, “now can we please drop it?” Dorian opens his mouth to say something, but by some twisted good luck Cassandra yells out “enemies approaching!” They get into formation. Bull runs forward with a savage roar and Cassandra follows him at a steadier speed-shield at the ready. Maxwell hangs back with Dorian assessing the field. Bursts of flame go whizzing by and he can feel the heat from the bolts. He spots what he has been waiting for. A lurker is slowly creeping it way towards Cassandra’s unprotected back. Maxwell whips out his chain and sinks it into the lurker. He yanks, pulling himself toward his target and making the enemy stumble. He lunges stabbing into the unprotected underarms of the enemy. An arrow whizzes past his hair. Then one slams into his back. _Shit. Fuck,_ are his first thoughts before _sweet maker this hurts._ He goes down to one knee, hand grasping the dirt. He hears Cassandra yell “Inquisitor!” Not even looking up his brings his arm and feels another dagger slam into his. It vibrates down his arm and he grits his teeth. Forcing himself up he rams into the stomach into the lurker who lets out an “Oomph”. Maxwell lets himself fall back as Iron Bull charges past. He feels a fluttering at back and Dorian goes, “Oh you foolish man.” Maxwell grins and then coughs.  “Yank it.”

“What!” Dorian yelps. Maxwell glares out at the field. More bandits have appeared over the horizon. “Kaffas. Fine.” Dorian yanks and Maxwell gasps, briefly flashing back to a night with another arrow pulled from his back. A potion shoved roughly into his hands brings him back to the present. Uncorking it, he swallows the bitter tasting liquid. The relief of the dulled pain lets the clouds clear from his mind. Hearing a shout, he looks up to see a large shield come charging towards at him. Knowing that Dorian is behind him, he braces for impact. _Maker’s tits._ He thinks right before the unyielding metal hits him.  By now, Maxwell has decided that today is just not his day. Rolling over he tries to push himself up but his arm gives out underneath him. By now there is a pounding in his ears and his breath is coming in short, hot bursts. Somewhere in the deep corners of his brain, someone is yelling at him to get up. That he cannot fail again. The armored legs go past his field of view. He reaches down and grabs one of his poisoned throwing daggers. Quick as he can he stabs it into the crook of the knee. The man howls and tries to reel around, but something stops both the footman and Maxwell. Dorian casts horror. A fog rolls across Maxwell’s mind and soon he does not know where he is. He lays there stunned as his heart seizes in his chest. The blood roars through his ears and he can feel his heart thumping madly. Terror races through his veins and his brain is telling him to fight, move, to do anything to escape this terror. He hears a voice calling gently to him.  
“Max, oh, Maxey. Come on my love open your eyes.” Maxwell opens his eyes. Immediately he chokes on his breath. It’s Oleander above him. However, it is also not him. It was Oleander from his nightmares. Slit throat, bruised face, and raw wrists.  
“Olly?” Oleander strokes his chin gently and smiles down at him. 

“You should get up my love. How else will you save the one you abandon me for?”

“What?” Maxwell chokes out. Oleander’s tender touch becoming a bruising hold. He yanks Maxwell head to the side. Maxwell’s heart sizes at the sight of Dorian forced to his knees and the Iron Bull and Cassandra prone on the ground, grass damp around them. A sound escapes Maxwell’s mouth. Oleander makes a shushing noise and places a finger on Maxwell’s mouth. “Peace my love.” Maxwell cannot rip his eyes away from the horrifying scene. By now, the men have taken to beating Dorian as fiercely as they can, and just like Oleander all those years ago, Maxwell can do nothing but watch.

“Isn’t that a lovely sight Maxey? Some slag getting what he deserves for daring to steal my amour?” Oleander takes to stroking Maxwell’s face in a mockery of when he use to stoke his face in bed.

“Olly, this isn’t you. Call them off please Olly. They haven’t done anything to you.” Oleander sighs deeply.

“It’s a pity about the other two, but they were in my way. The tart however did do something to me. He tried to take something from me and you were going to let him? You are going to let him take what was mine.” The hand that had been stroking his face darted down and squeezed Maxwell’s cock. The mantra _this is not real_ began to repeat over and over in Maxwell’s head. However, it felt so real and underneath the stench of everything, it smelt like Oleander.  
“Oh, Maxey you know I can’t. You deserve to be punished for forgetting me. For trying to move on. For _failing_ me,” Maxwell shook his head in denial, “yes, yes you have. I’ve been watching you flirting with that man, that Tevinter,” he could only shake his head harder, “shh, Maxey it will all be over soon. You can join me by side soon. Look, see? The last thing in the way of our reunion is already gone.” Maxwell closed his eyes refusing to see what had Oleander so happy.

“No.” Maxwell groaned. Oleander forced his eyes open and Maxwell’s heart dropped to the very bottom of his feet. Dorian had joined the Iron Bull and Cassandra on the ground his eyes open and unseeing at the world around him. A sound so inhuman ripped its way out of Maxwell’s mouth. His whole body went limp and he groaned in agony. No, no this cannot be happening again. After everything, he did to protect Dorian, hardly ever bringing him on outings, trying to keep him at arm’s length, having Liliana crush the rumors he cannot have failed him now. “See Maxey. We can be together now. Forever.” Oleander drew a blade that Maxwell recognized. It was the one that Maxwell gave to Oleander to protect him. In a horribly ironic way, the dagger ended Oleander’s life. Oleander raised the dagger above his head.  Before Oleander can bring the dagger down on Maxwell, a sword bursts through Oleander’s chest. Hot blood spurts across Maxwell’s face. Despite everything, a whimper escapes his mouth. Slowly Oleander turns black around the edges and dissolves into the air. Gradually the world clears up and Maxwell finds the true world coming back into focus. His companions face slowly swim into focus.

“-well, Maxwell. Can you hear me? You were caught up in Dorian’s horror spell. Whatever you are seeing is not real. I repeat whatever you are seeing is not real.” Cassandra’s voice helped cut through the remaining of the fog. With a herculean effort, Maxwell lifted his head. The concerned looks on their faces made him smile. With a raspy voice he said, “I think it would be best if we returned to camp.” Bull pulled him up and with stumbling steps; he made it over to his sorrel gelding. The horse gave a soft knicker and nudged him gently. Maxwell gave a soft smiled and rested his head against the fjords head. “I’m alright Costel.”  He heard Dorian snort.

“You won’t be alright if you don’t get on the bloody horse Inquisitor.” Maxwell started at the stirrup of the saddle and briefly contemplated how he was supposed to get on the horse before the Iron Bull appears at his side.

“Come on boss I’ll give you a leg up.” Maxwell felt his face flush briefly. He was an accomplished horseman he should not need a ‘leg up’. Then he felt the ache all throughout his body and he knew that if he tried to get onto Costel he would most likely end up in the dirt. Maxwell looked at Bull’s face and saw no judgment in his eyes only a deep understanding. Maxwell breathed in, out and then nodded.  He placed his foot into Bull’s clasped hands and on the count of three; he let himself be boosted into the saddle. With a soft kiss and a gentle squeeze, Costel took off at a gentle loop. As they rode away from the site of the attack, Maxwell could not help but wonder what he was riding towards.

                                                                                                                 *-*-*-*

Between the arrow to the shoulder, bruised ribs, body, slight concussion, and the after effects of the horror spell Maxwell was ordered to return to Skyhold. He stood now on his balcony watching Varric, Solas ride out to meet up with the Iron Bull, and Cassandra back out in the field. The Inquisitor maybe be hold, but that did not mean that Inquisition business would wait. He turned to look back into his quarters when he heard the door open. Having a feeling who it might be he let one lingering look out at the glorious view before stepping back into the warmth of his rooms. Dorian lingered at the top of the steps. A bottle of wine grasped loosely in his hand.

“Ah, yes. I figured you would be here. I brought wine. Figured it might help sweeten me being here.” Dorian rubbed the top of the banister and refused to meet Maxwell’s eyes. He wandered over to the couch and sat down. “Dorian, come sit. This will be easier without one of us hovering over the other.” Dorian looked like he wanted anything, but to sit down and talk about anything closely regarding to what happened. Slowly, like a stray cat being lured in Dorian slinks over to the couch and arranges himself just so on it. Maxwell let Dorian collect himself.

“So, terrible business what happened. Rather unfortunate. Not a good story as Varric would say. To be expected though. Mages are rather notorious for friendly fire. Especially when you decided to leap right in front of them sometimes.  Terribly sorry about that horror though. Thought you were unconscious when I cast it.”

“It’s alight Dorian. I know you did not mean to. I understand the risks of not only working with mages, but in what I do in general. Injuries are to be expected.” Maxwell placed a hand on Dorian’s leg and squeezed. Dorian started down at it. He sighed and seemed to sag with the exhale. “There you go being all sensible. You know in some corner of my brain I half expected you to rant and rave at me.” Maxwell chuckled.

“When have you ever known me to raise my voice Dorian?” Maxwell smile faded when he saw the serious look on Dorian’s face. Maxwell withdrew his hand from Dorian’s leg. In some strange way, he felt trapped in the room under Dorian’s gaze. He knew he deserved to give Dorian answers. Before he and Dorian departed from Skyhold Cassandra had pulled him aside to say how when he was trapped in his waking nightmare how he had screamed out for both Oleander and Dorian. In her awkward way she attempted to both soothe him and provided support for his and Dorian’s blooming romance. Maxwell is jerked from his thoughts when he felt Dorian’s calloused grabbed his.

“I know that I might not deserve to hear what horrors I caused to you, but I want you to know that I will be here if you want to talk. Not that you are obligated to. I won’t even have to be sober for it. If that is what you, want. Andraste knows I don’t want to be.” Dorian was gesturing with the wine bottle. Maxwell slowly took the wine bottle from Dorian’s gesticulating hand and put it on the end table. Dorian started at the bottle despondently. Maxwell felt his mouth quirk up. Dorian did love his wine. They sat in silence while Maxwell tried to gather his thoughts. How could he explain his complicated past to Dorian? He had gathered enough information from Dorian that long lasting relationships between men is not something that is done in Tevinter. Maxwell must have been silent to long because Dorian sighed and made to get up.

“No, wait. I just-I don’t, ugh I’m not sure I know what to say or how to say it.” Dorian sits back down besides Maxwell.  

“Perhaps you might start by explaining who Oleander is.” Maxwell resisted the urge to leap from the couch and then leap over the balcony. Instead, he settled for settling deeper into the couch and grasped Dorian’s hand tighter. 

“Oleander is-was-my husband.” Dorian started spluttering and Maxwell held up a hand. “Please let me finish. As you know I am the fourth child I was expected to go into the service of the chantry, to my parents this was a blessing due to my preference for males. Yet my father was also trying to expand his trading business over the seas.  So he made contact with some partners in Antiva. That is how Oleander and I came in contact. My parents and his arranged our marriage so that the alliance would be more…permanent.” Maxwell took a deep breath. He glanced down and the bottle on the table. _Fuck it._ He swiped the bottle from the table and popped open the bottle and took a deep swing. Passing the bottle to Dorian who also took a deep drink before placing it on the floor between them. He continued with his gloomy tale. He spoke of how they were given a few months of courtship and then were married at the Trevelyan summer estate. They moved to a newly purchased house for them along the Free Marches coastline and there together they managed their fathers’ slowly growing sea trading empire. Maxwell chuckled. “We were so young. I was only nineteen and he was eighteen when we married. It was a little rough at first; I was unprepared to suddenly be running a household and Oleander resented suddenly being forced into a marriage. I know that for the first couple of years he kept a string of lovers. I wanted to try to make it work though and I guess I eventually wore him down. For a couple of years we were happy, or at least it seemed so.” Maxwell wrung his hands together. A lump appeared in his mouth. Tears started to blur his vision and his hands began to shake. Blowing out he tried to speak, but he could not. He cleared his throat one-twice and then began again.  
“We were in Antiva when everything fell apart. Oleander had received a note. One of his old lovers was in town and wanted to see him again. Oleander wanted to go see him and I said no. He…did not take it well. Began screaming that just because we were married did not mean I owned his body. I tried to compromise by saying that he could bring him in our bedroom if he really wanted to see him that badly. He scoffed. I begged him to stay, to not leave, that I loved him and did not want him to go see. He just said okay. Then he just left…walked out the door leaving me there like some maker damned fool.” Maxwell spit out. His entire emotions were in a turmoil inside him. Guilt, anger, resentment, and sorrow swirled around causing a tightness in his chest and shortened his breath. Dorian just clasped the back of his neck and drew him down to his shoulder. Maxwell took one breath in and then on his exhale burst into tears. He cried for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. When he done Dorian quietly handed him a handkerchief. Maxwell blew his nose.

“I’m assuming that is not the entire story. He would not have been in your nightmare if he simply walked out of your life forever. Nor would he have remained in the wood works if his husband was the inquisitor.” Maxwell shook his head.

“No, I went after him. I went to the house where they were supposed to meet and it was not what I expected. Even from outside I could hear the yelling. Oleander was screaming that he wanted out, that he did not want to be a part of it anymore. I found out later that his father had been involved in some smuggling to make ends meet. Oleander had been sucked into it as well. His lover being one of the ringleaders based out of Antiva. He wanted out now. Sidero, that was the leader, did not want to let him go. Oleander I believe drew the first blade. When the sound of fighting began, I burst in. However, I was a noble, a fourth born son with no real training in weapons,” he laughed humorlessly, “it did not go well for me or Oleander.” He still could feel the knee of one of the smugglers digging into his back as Oleander begged Sidero to stop, to just let the pair of them go and they would do whatever they wanted. How Sidero laughed and then gravely said no and slit Oleander’s throat and then turned with a deadly glint to face Maxwell. In how an instant the city guards burst through the doors. “Both Oleander and I walked into that house, but neither if us truly walked out of it. Maxwell the noble walked in, but I am not sure what Maxwell walked out. Oleander never left the house alive. I found a letter later explaining everything. His father’s business was failing so he got involved in smuggling to keep it just barely a float. That was how Oleander meet Sidero. They became involved, but when we truly began a marriage, he wanted to cut everything off. The business was actually doing well and he had fallen in love. He wrote that he was scared, but wanted to see where life took us. We never got that chance.” They sat together in silence for a few minutes. While Maxwell just breathed and Dorian collected his thoughts. The sounds of Skyhold drifted into the room. The shouts from the soldiers and the rumble of the portcullis opening led to a wonderful background noise. Maxwell watched reports from his desk flutter in a breeze that came into the room. The setting sun created long shadows, but a glorious soft pink and orange sky.

“So I’m assuming that the was the scene you saw.” Maxwell turns to look at Dorian. His face was inscrutable. It was Maxwell’s turn to reach for Dorian’s hands. He knew that he and Dorian had something going on and he wanted to reassure him that though guilt lingered no true romantic attachments lasted.

“In a sense. Oleander was involved in it. But so were you.” Dorian’s head jerked up. Confusion, and Maxwell dared, hope danced across his face.

“Me?”  Maxwell nodded.

“Oleander was there like he was in my nightmares, and just like in my nightmares he was mocking me for not being able to protect somebody else I cared about. You. My nightmare was about how I was not able to protect you as I could not protect Oleander.” Dorian sat there a dumbfound expression on his face. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and that is when Maxwell knew he was truly gone that he found even that attractive. “Make no mistake though. How I care about Oleander and how I care about you are two vastly different things. I can see now that Oleander and I were not good for each other. Perhaps under different circumstances we could have been. Us though. Dorian I think we could be wonderful together. I know this is a lot and I understand if all this baggage is something that you want, but I’m willing to try if you are as well.” Near the end, he was gripping Dorian’s hands and he could feel his rings digging into his hand, but by Andraste’s blushing butt cheeks, he did not care. Maxwell stared at Dorian with hope in his eyes while Dorian stared at him with a mixture of surprise and befuddlement. Dorian cleared his throat and pulled his hands away from Maxwell. He let them go and started at them as if they had just dropped a puppy on the ground.  
“Well,” Dorian started and then paused, “well, that was certainly not what I was expecting.” Maxwell wordlessly passed the wine to Dorian. He took a big swig out of it. Setting the wine down on the floor, again, Dorian perched at the edge of the couch and Maxwell resisted the urge to pull him back down to rest against him. He swore that if Dorian got up and walked out of the room he would let him go. No noise, no nothing, he would let him go without a protest. Dorian stood up from the coach. Maxwell practically sat on his hands to keep them there. He stared hopelessly at his lap. He should have expected this. There was no way Dorian, a man who has never been in a relationship, want to entire into one with a man who in some ways was still haunted by the ghost of his husband. He heard Dorian take a few steps toward the stairs and Maxwell wondered how much liquor Josephine had decided to keep up here and how quickly he could reach sweet oblivion. Suddenly there was a “kaffas,” and Maxwell’s lap was suddenly full of a leather clad Tevinter. Their lips slammed together and teeth clanked together. It was ungraceful, uncoordinated, and slightly painful, but it was also marvelous. Gently Maxwell brought his hands up to cup Dorian’s face and he slowed down the speed of their kisses to a leisurely tender pace. Dorian was the first of the pair to draw back. He rested his head against Maxwell’s and they both panted together. Dorian’s hands had become twisted in Maxwell’s shirt and he let his hands drift from Dorian’s face to gently cup Dorian’s ass. Maxwell pulled Dorian closer causing him to tumble more into him. Dorian smacked him gently on the chest. “Oaf.” Maxwell grinned and began to suck at Dorian’s neck. Obliging Dorian tiled it back for better access. To be cruel Maxwell pulled back and linked his arms together so that Dorian couldn’t pull away. He glared down at Maxwell who cheekily grinned up at him before he let it fade. “Come on Dorian. What does this mean? Because I can’t do this if it means nothing to you.” Dorian settled down onto Maxwell’s lap and sighed.

“I’m not sure. You know I’ve never been in a relationship and you know how I dread confessions and feelings. Could we just leave it at that and really make the rumor mill work?” Dorian tried to slide his hands down Maxwell’s chest, but he snagged them and put them back on his shoulders. He simply raised his eyebrow at Dorian who sighed.  
“Oh, alright. There you go making me change my ways. My father will abhor it, which probably makes this conversation a wonderful idea. I truly don’t know where this will go. But, I can tell you I am willing to try. That this wouldn’t mean nothing to me. I want to see where this goes. Could that be all for now?” Dorian stared pleading at Maxwell who grinned back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
“That is all I wanted to hear.” Dorian grinned and then sprung back pulling Maxwell up and towards the bed.  
“Good, now that mushy stuff is out of the way let’s make like the beast with the two backs. I’ve been practically depraved since coming here.” Maxwell just chuckled and with Dorian pulling him forward he felt the last of the shadow of Oleander be pulled away from him. Dorian’s knees hit the back of the bed and Maxwell tipped his head up to meet his lips. He felt Dorian’s hands grasp his thighs and he pulled him forward so that Maxwell was kneeling over him. He threaded his hands through Dorian’s hair and racked his fingers against his scalp. Dorian sighed into his mouth and Maxwell slipped his tongue into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian began to tug at Maxwell’s shirt out from his pants. In return, Maxwell began to unbuckle all of Dorian’s straps on his shirt, pulling it off he let his fingers rake over Dorian’s torso.  Bringing them back up his torso, he flicked his fingers over Dorian’s nipples. Dorian grasped the back of Maxwell legs tightly and began to mouth at Maxwell’s neck. Maxwell groaned and in retaliation, he nibbled at Dorian’s ear. Suddenly Maxwell felt himself flipped onto his back. He stared up in shock at Dorian who grinned charmingly down at him.  
“Come now. You do all the work during the day. Allow me to do some work here.”  As he said it Dorian shifted _just so_ over Maxwell’s erection. Maxwell groaned and tried to lift his hips to get more of that wonderful feeling. Dorian just slowly began to slowly unbutton Maxwell’s shirt and parted it. Maxwell grasped Dorian’s hips and bucked up into Dorian’s ass. Dorian slammed his hands down onto Maxwell’s chest.  
“What did I say?” Maxwell grinned cheekily up at Dorian and rolled his hips again. Dorian rolled his eyes.  
“Fine then, if you are so determined to do something I will give you something to do.” With that, he yanked the remaining of his top off. Maxwell let his eyes feast on Dorian’s glistening chest. It heaved slightly as Dorian panted above him. His eyes flicked towards the perk nipples on Dorian’s chest.  Surging up he bent Dorian over and latched onto one of the nipples with his mouth. Dorian groaned above him and Maxwell felt his hand travel down to grasp his butt so that their erections together. Maxwell moaned and in revenge, he nipped at his nipple. Dorian spanked his ass. Maxwell jerked back in surprise.  
“Did you just-?” Dorian lay there with a smug look on his face. A determined look fell across Maxwell’s face. Slowly, slowly he dragged his hand down it down Dorian’s torso.  He tugged at the ties of Dorian’s pants and freed his erection. Before he could reach his goal, however Dorian snatched his hand away.  
“I was serious before. You work so hard normally, and don’t think I know that you are supposed to be resting that shoulder. You will lay back down and you will like it.”  Dorian wore the same face he did when Maxwell asked if he wanted to come with him to the Fallow Mire and Dorian said “not bloody likely” and could not be convinced to change his mind. Maxwell grinned and slowly leaned back down into the luxurious pillows that decorated the four-poster. Dorian had a self-satisfied air about him as he ripped open Maxwell’s pants. Maxwell tried to swallow against a suddenly dry throat as Dorian licked his lips. With a sultry look, Dorian pulled his pants away from his hips and Maxwell’s erection came from the tight pants. Maxwell went to reach for Dorian only to have his hands pinned down to his sides by Dorian’s accompanied by a tsk from the other man. With a deliberation, usually only seen on the battlefield Dorian lowered his lips down onto Maxwell’s cock. The wet heat went caused a whole body tightening that had Maxwell shoving his head back into the pillow so that he didn’t just shove his cock down Dorian’s throat like he desired. Maxwell’s whole body shivered when he felt Dorian’s twirl his tongue around his cock and lick the top of the foreskin. “Sweet Maker!” He exclaimed and Dorian smirked down at him.  
“I appreciate the complement, but I haven’t even started yet.” Maxwell’s heart started racing with anticipation at the delicious sounding threat. With that lovely threat, Dorian made good on it. With one smooth move, he took Maxwell all the way from tip to root. Maxwell cursed and arched his back off the bed. Only Dorian’s hands on his hips kept them from jerking in and out of his mouth to create a delicious slide. Dorian hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Maxwell’s breath left him in a gasp and his hands scrambled to grasp anything to hold onto. His hands latched onto the sheets as his brain was sucked out through his dick. Maxwell came with a shout and as he lay there panting he started up at Dorian who started back down with him an un-before seen tenderness. Tentatively Maxwell propped himself, brought his hand up, and slowly kissed Dorian. He could taste himself on Dorian’s tongue and he did not care. Softly they parted lips and just smiled at each other. “You know,” Maxwell, murmured, “I think that just made me tenser. You want to go another round? Just to test it out?” Dorian chuckled out of breath.

“Cheeky man. I suppose I can be convinced.” Maxwell brought his hand down to Dorian’s cock. “You deem seem a little tense there Dorian.”

“You should try and fix that. I’ve heard it isn’t good to be tense for so long.”  Maxwell just smiled and flipped Dorian and started to work his way down. He felt Dorian thread his fingers through his hair and guide him down. “You know Maxwell. I think we would be pretty great together too." All Maxwell could do was grin and slowly work his lips against Dorian's. For the first time in a long time he was content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...y'all tell me what you think and if you want to see anymore of these two losers because I am not opposed to writing more of these two losers.


End file.
